A day in the life of Ookami
by Kuro-Ookami
Summary: Spoof of how violent some of my fanfiction is. See a schedual of how my day goes!


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does. However, I do own me.  
  
This is a strange little story that has been bouncing around my head for a while. It's kind of spoofing how most of my stories have huge fight scenes and loads of plot twists and crap.  
  
Chapter one: A day in the life of Ookami.  
  
6:40 A.M.: Wakes up.  
  
6:45 A.M.: Gets dressed.  
  
6:48 A.M.: prepares for school/eats breakfast.  
  
7:30 A.M.: Heads out to wait for the bus, where he gets in a climactic fight against a few ninjas and is wounded in the process.  
  
7:35 A.M.: Gets on bus, is somehow healed of wounds attained in ninja battle. Listens to "Slipknot."  
  
8:20 A.M.: Arrives at school, meets up with friends. Notices one friend acting strangely, but passes it off. Helps friends destroy a Russian helicopter attacking the school. Two of his friends die in the process.  
  
8:25 A.M.: Mourns fallen friends/uses the bathroom.  
  
8:30 A.M.: Goes to spanish 1. The teacher is found out to be a doppleganger that Ookami slays with a automatic rifle hidden in his assignment book.  
  
9:20 A.M: Goes to geometry. As the test is handed out, a bomb hidden under his desk explodes. Miraculously he survives, as does the strange-acting friend. He finds a shard of the bomb with the friends initials on it.  
  
10:12 A.M: Goes to World History. Falls asleep due to the boring ranting of the teacher.  
  
11:05 A.M.: Leaves history and goes to English, as he goes up to give a speech, he is attacked by more ninjas.  
  
11:25 A.M.: Is sent to the office for accidentially killing a student while dispatching the ninjas.  
  
11:40 A.M.: Finds out that his friend sent the ninjas after him. His own friend! The anger boiling inside him makes him have to use the bathroom again.  
  
12:00 PM.: Meets friends in hallway. The english teacher catches up to them. The teacher is only about 24, so he's about as mature as the teenagers. After a few fart jokes, his cell phone goes off.  
  
12:04 PM: After a conversation with his cousin Scott, who is a computer geek from california, he finds out that his friend has links to a terrorist group that is known to take down fanfiction writers. Ookami is cut off as his cell phone explodes.  
  
12:06 PM: Ookami runs about the school in a heroic manner trying to locate his friend, dramatic music plays as he tries to comprehend his friend being in an anti-fanfiction terrorist group.  
  
12:30 PM: Ookami couldn't find his friend, so he heads to study hall. Once inside the library, he notices the tank in the library just as it fires at him.  
  
12:35 PM: Ookami destroys the tank with the aide of a pissed off librarian.  
  
12:37 PM: Ookami interrogates the tank pilots, but gets nothing out of them.  
  
12:38 PM: Ookami starts the environmental science homework he didn't do the night earlier.  
  
1:22 PM: Ookami goes to environmental science, where he completely bombs the assignment and is mocked by the girl who corrected his paper. When she isn't looking, he snaps her neck.  
  
1:25 PM: Ookami is sent to the office for killing another student. Once in the office, Ookami ponders his own existence.  
  
1:26 PM: Done pondering, Ookami is attacked by a large man with a strange accent. He is wounded in the process.  
  
1:40 PM: His friend appears and taunts him, then runs away. Ookami pursues. He is now in the anti-fanfic terrorist stronghold.  
  
2:30 PM: After fighting his way through, he is face to face with his friend who spends half an hour describing his evil plan to get rid of fanfiction writers.  
  
3:00 PM: They fight. Ookami wins, or so he thought.  
  
3:30 PM: Random chick that is in a semi-romantic relationship with him shows up and helps him escape.  
  
3:38 PM: While escaping, the friend is chasing after them, apparently not dead. Their escape cars collide and crash.  
  
4:00 PM: Ookami and Random Chick get out of the crash unscathed, now walking away as if nothing'd happened. Hey! They're the good guys! They can't die!  
  
4:30 PM: Random Chick explodes.  
  
5:00 PM: Ookami goes home, and instead of doing homework, he writes lame fanfiction.  
  
7:30 PM: Ookami gets a phone call from the people at Marvel Studios telling him to stop writing fanfiction.  
  
9:00 PM: Ookami is attacked by his four youngest cats. The kittens almost win.  
  
9:30 PM: He takes a breif nap with kittens.  
  
9:40 PM: Kittens explode.  
  
10:00 PM: Ookami buys new kittens, as his mother will flip shit if she sees dead cat everywhere.  
  
10:30 PM: Ookami goes into his room, preparing for bed.  
  
11:30 PM: Ookami falls asleep just before his favorite show (Conan O'brien) starts. Which pisses him off in the morning, because he had to sit through Jay Leno, who exploded several times during the show.  
  
4:00 AM: He wakes up to fight off a ninja, then goes back to sleep.  
  
A day in the life of Ookami.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bows No ninjas/students/kittens/random chicks were injured in the making of this fic. Thanks you.  
  
--Ookami. 


End file.
